We have guns?
by doc boy
Summary: The British government has found about Hogwarts's true nature. But because Hogwarts wouldn't answer their questions, they now have a date with the RAF fighter jets. And there's only way to deal with that... Using guns... lots of guns... and so much more... Please R&R... Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

We have guns?

I do not own Harry Potter

It was worse than they imagined. Not only has Hogwarts been detected by the British government, but because Hogwarts refused to answer their inquiries about nature they are sending their RAF planes to intercept them

"May I have your attention please!" said Dumbeldore as he raised his hands to gain silence as he stood in the great hall during one grim morning and the hall fell silent

"Now. As some of you may know Hogwarts, is protected by the best enchantments and spells available to man and some of theses spells' purpose is to make Mugggles think that our castle is a dangerous dump. Well that's not the case anymore!" he announced as concerned chatter went through the room.

"The British government has developed special instruments that enable them to know the true nature of this place and developed special goggles that allow them to see past the spells. Now we cannot afford to answer their inquiries about the true nature of this place to avoid exposing our world even further and we cannot lie because they'll know about it. Luckily they don't know exactly what's going on here, but whatever they know makes them very concerned. And so they gave us an ultimatum: answer within twenty four hours or the RAF will strike!"

Now the chatter between the students was quite panicky.

"And as I said answering them will expose our world and so will our magic, so the only way to solve this problem is to fight fire was fire! And once we shoot down those planes don't think that the army is gonna give up, so we need a lot of strong firepower"

"Hidden deep beneath this castle is arsenal of Muggle weapons. We've kept them in case something like this happens and so it did. And you will split into teams the following way"

Dumbeldore waved his wand and a pile of a guns and rifles appeared and were attached to a wall prepared in advance

"Now listen up people for you has just become soldiers!" said the headmaster in a tough voice as he pointed at the gun wall.

"These are weapons called guns. They are weapons of killing so you must understand the weight that's on your shoulders. Don't play with them! Each of you is gonna be trained within the next twelve hours by our teachers. The training will include weapons practice, learning how to use anti air craft systems and how to use anti tank rockets, rocket launchers and bazookas in case we'll need to use them. Plus each of you is gonna learn the nature and the functionality of your weapons and is gonna learn how to use the raid alarm system and the loud speaker system. Those of you who will be manning the anti air craft systems you will learn about radar and radar locking and about air planes. You will now divide into groups. Each group will learn about all our weapons so that everyone will have everything covered. We have twelve hours for this. Two hours will devoted to shooting and getting to know your guns. From pistols through sniper rifles and spinning guns to machine guns. The next two hours will be devoted to rocket launchers which will include handling artillery cannons and explosives. The hour after that will be a rest break. The four hours after that will be devoted to anti aircraft systems. It's complicated stuff so we'll need a lot of time. Then there's another one hour break for dinner and then there's a two hour brief before it's off to bed. You get ten hours of sleep tonight. The last two hours are a half hour breakfast and for manning the stations and getting ready for battle. I know this sounds hard but we can do this. Who's me?! You're ready to protect Hogwarts?!"

"Yes sir!" the room echoed

"I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!" the hall shook with the students' voices

"Then let's get going!"

The next few hours made Hogwarts look like a place of mayhem; a place that was preparing for war. People were caring guns and ammunition up the stairs to port holes on towers and the bridges while others carried spinning guns and machine guns to the tower roofs and the windows and bridges. The tower cones have been removed for better range and visibility. Others were caring anti aircraft equipment on dragon backs and installing them on the tower roofs alongside the other guns. More anti aircraft equipment was installed on the ground. Two sets were also installed beside each wall of the castle and artillery cannons were set up alongside them. The rest were wiring the alarm raid system and loudspeaker system and were practicing on using M16s and sniper rifles

"Yeah get some!" yelled Ron as he shot the cardboard targets

"Relax Ron. Save your eagerness and excitement for battle" said Hermoine taking her eyes of her gun to look at him for a moment

"I'm sorry it's just my first time using a gun and it's so cool!" Ron was so excited he looked like a little kid who was just given a new toy

"Well don't let it get to your head. You'll have plenty of 'coolness' if that's what you like to call it, when the planes arrive and we shoot them down. Then the real war will start when reinforcements arrive"

"Not to mention a lot terror" said Katie Bell who was on laying on her stomach next to Hermoine as she cocked her gun as an empty shell fell out of her barrel and she took aim

"As long as we'll be careful and accurate though we'll have as less casualties as possible" she said and fired, hitting a bull's eye

Ten hours later

"Everyone one you, is fighting for survival and for the protection of our world" said Dumbeldore as the briefing began. Here's the plan" he said as he held a long stick and pointed at a layout diagram of the castle. Huffelpuf and Slytharin will be in charge of manning the entrance, including the underground one next to the lake, which will including regular soldiers, artillery, and anti air craft technicians. Ravenclaw will man the portholes and bridges and Grifndore will be on the tower roofs manning the heavy guns and anti air craft machines. Once we shoot down the planes it's only a matter of hours until the army sends their big guns at us, which will include more planes, helicopters, tanks and on foot troops. The first section of this war will be led by Grifindore using their anti aircraft weapons and Slytherin and Huffelpuf will be used as backup if need be. Watch out for bailouts. The next the step of the war will be led by all of us. The staff and myself will be split between all sections and the second faze of the war is supposed to begin within an hour a two. They have a heavily equipped and populated army base including tanks fifty miles to the east and they will split their forces so be advised we'll be expecting them from all directions. As for air raids the army has air bases forty miles to the west and to the south and an air craft carrier standing by at the beach in the north which is sixty miles away. The group on land will be mound their stations, here, here, here and by all the other walls of the castle" said Dumbledore as he pointed with his stick at the appropriate places

"As for the people on the bridges and in the windows: you too will be given rocket launchers in case we lose the people on the ground. Your main objective is to help destroy the tanks and kill the troops. Watch for their own rocket launchers because they'll be aiming them at you. Keep an eye out and those of you using machine and spinning guns, don't be afraid to use them"

"As for Grifindore, your objectives are to shoot their planes and copters out of the sky and help assist your friends on the ground and in the towers and bridges. Like I said, watch out for bailouts. You see someone bailing out of his plane, shoot him while he's still in the air. We'll have enough troops on ground as it is believe me. Any questions?"

When he saw no one raised his hand Dumbeldore said

"Now then. I know you all very tired but you all still did a magnificent job today and I'm proud of every single one of you. And since we have a big and long day ahead of us tomorrow, there's nothing left to say except good night and goo luck!" everyone got off their seats and headed for the dormitories but tonight it was in more depressive manner because a lot of them know this might be their last supper...

To be continued...

Well? What do you think? I don't normally write stories this like and I'm not very good at writing action. But hopefully it'll work.

Please let me know what you think in your reviews...

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts VS the British army

Chapter 2 Hogwarts VS the British army…

The next morning everyone ate breakfast in silence. An eerie silence. Once everyone was done they all went to man their stations. Harry and his friends crouched near an SA-17 anti-aircraft system as the sun rose on the horizon. It was cold and he could see his breath as he exhaled every breath. He looked to his left and could Ron was a little pale. They made eye contact and Harry gave him a strong approving nod to try and get him to relax and Ron smiled weakly as they both turned their gaze back to the sky…

Twenty minutes later they were greeted by a rumble of fighter jets approaching their school.

"They're inbound!" yelled Fred from one of the other towers as he pulled a lever near him which set off the alarm

"Fire at will!" yelled George and after a few seconds…

"FIRE!" with a whoosh an anti-air craft missile was launched and then another and another until the sky filled with anti-aircraft missiles. Chaffs and flares were deployed from within the bottom of the planes to avoid impact as the pilots radioed home an update on the situation

"RAF 1 this Cooper Daniels they've opened fire…" said the man as he swung to the lift with a shriek to avoid getting hit by a missile

"Roger Daniels, you are clear to open fire. Weapons free. I repeat weapons free!"

"Copy that" said the man as he dropped another flare but was too late and before he knew it he felt a thud and began to smell smoke

"Oh bloody hell… RAF 1 this is Cooper I've been hit! I'm going down!"

He yelled and tried to bail out but the seat refused to eject

"Oh shit… shit, shit, shit…" he muttered as he tried to open the canopy manually

"Cooper this is RAF 1 can you bale?"

"Negative the seat ejector won't work and the canopy is stuck…" said the man as the plane went for a steep dive for one of the castle walls right beneath one of the towers as he screamed in terror

"Incoming!" yelled George as he and his crew mates hit the deck as the plane exploded on the base of the tower. Dust and debris flew everywhere. When they got back up they saw more planes going down in flames. Some were falling into the forest and some were falling into the dark lake. Suddenly George spotted something

"BALEOUT AT TWELVE OCLOCK!" he bellowed as he grabbed his sniper rifle as the pilot descended down with his parachute. He took aim and pulled the trigger hitting the man straight in the throat. When he removed his eye from the periscope he spotted a dust cloud in the distance. He grabbed his binoculars and his eyes darkened by what he saw

"INCOMEING TANKS!" he yelled to the other towers

"INCOMING TANKS!" he yelled to the forces on the ground. He suddenly heard a whoosh and he turned his eyes to the source of the sound

"Oh bugger…" he muttered and before he could respond his tower top was obliterated by a missile sent by a fighter jet…

Meanwhile by the portholes…

The men manning the bazookas worked in pairs. The man holding it crouched on the ground and the one behind him was loading them up and gave it a pat when it was loaded. The tanks were almost at the gate when Zechariah Smith took aim and fired at the tank cannon which made some smoke rise from the vehicle but didn't disable it

"Reload!' he yelled as the tank moved its canon upward and towards them

"Ready!" said his team mate and patted the weapon. Smith fired the weapon but nothing happened. He tried again and again

"Come on you bastard!" he yelled with frustration as he saw the barrel of the canon pointing straight at him. He dropped his weapon and ran

"Incoming shell!" he yelled and ran but before he could get far the porthole was smashed by the blast and he lost his balance. He was hanging from the broken wall holding onto a rock on what was left of the floor

"Zack! Give me your hand!" yelled his crewmate and Zack reached his hand for his but before he could grab it the rock broke off and Zechariah fell to his death several stories below

"ZACK!" yelled the teenager in anguish. Suddenly the side of his head exploded by a sniper bullet and he fell to the ground. As retaliation their friends opened fire on the troops and the tanks on the ground. At the entrance to the castle things weren't doing so well either…

The students were hiding behind sandbags and were throwing grenades and Molotov cocktails at the troops on the other side. Malfoy crouched and peered above the bags and opened fire at the troops but it wasn't long before he was hit and screamed in pain. He lay on his back grabbing his arm as blood spilled out of it

"Draco's hit!" yelled Goile as Malfoy was dragged into safety. Up in the sky the men and women had to deal with helicopters as well that just arrived at the battle field. One thing they didn't expect was troops roping down from the helicopters and onto the towers. Before long a gun fight started on the rooftops of Hogwarts. Students hid behind anti-aircraft cannons as the British troops approached them. In great bravery Harry came out of hiding and tackled one of the soldiers as his friends fired at the other two. The two men struggled as the troop held his rifle in front of him and tried to push it against Harry but he was too strong; as an act of desperation Harry head-butted him making the man a little dizzy. Harry used the opportunity to throw him off the tower as another plane crashed into the passageway between him and another tower

"Watch out!" he yelled as he braced for impact

"RPG!" yelled Ron as he, Harry and Hermione hit the deck as the base of their tower had a gaping hole blasted into it

"TAKE HIM OUT!" yelled Harry and Ron took the sniper rifle and took aim and fired

"He's down…" he muttered with a breathless voice

"TANK!" yelled Harry as he spotted a tank canon pointed straight at him; he grabbed an RPG and fired. Seconds later the tank went up in flames…

To be continued…

Talk about cliffhangers… how do you like it so far?

Opinions about the concept of the story would be most appreciated in the reviews…

Thank you…


End file.
